1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method, and more particularly, to an electronic device including an optical module and a method of operating the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector or a projection system is a display device that projects input image signals on a screen using light emitted from a light source. The light source may include, for example, an LED or a lamp. The light source may display a picture image. Such a display device may be used to implement a conference room presentation, a motion-picture projector, a home theater, etc.